


不能说的秘密

by bernolli



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli





	1. Chapter 1

他优雅的站起身，扣上西服的第一粒纽扣，面带得体的微笑和今天最后一个客户握手道别。大腹便便的主顾心满意足的离开后，他瞥了一眼腕表上的时间，离他和那个人约定的时间还有一个小时。考虑到曼哈顿糟糕的交通状况，说不定得领几张违规罚单才能准时到达俱乐部。

供职于曼哈顿最顶尖的律师事务所，年薪百万受人尊崇，却隐藏着不可告人的秘密。第一次发现自己这个秘密的时候他才十六岁，他被女友心血来潮的绑在床上，女友禁止他出声，禁止他扭动，禁止他高潮，那天他却比任何一次都持久，硬的像块烙铁，最后女友松开束缚让他自己解决，他感激的吻她像吻一个女王。他不敢把这个秘密透露给他交往的男女朋友，尽管社会风气比从前开放了很多但大多数对他这类人的定义仍旧狭隘的可怕，他们能大度的接受一个同性恋却多半会把他归类为变态。

他一周工作60个小时，周末白天游泳健身，晚上约Master在俱乐部“见面”。他对Master的情况除了俱乐部提供的前几任Sub对他的评价以及他白天的工作是一名骨科医生外其他一无所知。他工作繁忙案子经常会有突发状况，新的证据，新的证人，他无法像别的Sub一样交出时间掌控权，他做不到。俱乐部老板为他联系了六名Master候选人，只有两个人给了他回复，两个人都有附加条件，一个要求他住到Master家里，一个要求不见面。他明白他不再是炙手可热的鲜花美少年，他三十二岁了，没有那么多可以摆上桌面的筹码，Master会为一具年轻精致的肉体妥协，可他的资本已在岁月中无声的流逝了。他斟酌着两个Master开出的条件，住到Master家里显然不可能，他的工作不允许，而那个要求“不见面”的Master倒是让他有点兴趣。

所有的Master都是控制狂。但是不见面如何掌控他呢。他要向谁臣服，服侍谁呢。他压抑的太久了，那种强烈渴求被掌控的欲望在他每一根细小的血管里奔跑跳跃呼之欲出。他可以拒绝，花钱去雇一个职业Master，但那不过是自欺欺人，Master每一个指令背后的真实含义都是为了取悦他这个本应甘心臣服的Sub，为了他付出去的每一张绿钞。他有足够多的钱去享受这样的专业服务，但他要的不是享受，释放内心渴望唯一的途径是找到一个真正让他尊敬让他心悦诚服的Master。

他不再年轻了，他想找个人定下来。和他相似的边缘人定下来。他知道这是种奢望，这个圈子里从来没有天长地久的传说。

他想过几年他会换一份不那么忙的工作，安安心心找一个两情相悦的人，如果他或她足够爱他也许会在适当的时候配合他黑暗的小秘密，做个暂时的Master。那就是他能奢望的最完美的结局了。

他开着最新款的玛莎拉蒂，看着前方的红绿灯焦躁的用手指敲击方向盘，他快迟到了，他不想让他的Master不悦。闯红灯是个坏透了的选项，和他并排的雪佛兰女司机向他抛来一个风情万种的眉眼，平常他会回以略带轻佻的微笑，他喜欢做个坏小子的感觉，可他现在没有这份心情，他盯着前方的红灯心里默默读秒。绿灯一亮他便一脚油门轰上去把那辆雪佛兰远远甩在身后。

踏进VIP包间，刚踩上地毯，他的手机便传来短讯，“整八点，准时，很好。”

他呼出一口气，脱掉西装挂好，房间的桌子上摆放着一盘精美的牛排和一杯香醇的红酒，又一条短讯“晚餐。”

他抬头看了一眼屋顶闪着红光的监视器。

短讯，“不要做多余的动作。”

“我很抱歉，Master。”他低头小声道。

他一边将牛排切成小块一边想，当初这个执意维持不见面原则的Master是唯一一个同意让他决定“见面”时间的人，那个让他住到家里的Master很明显打算二十四小时全面掌控他的时间，他无法接受。

再者他确实好奇这个Master调弄他的方式。

这是他们第二次“会面”。第一次，他仅仅是在这个房间里展示了他的身体。他不懂Master对一具他不会抚摸占有的躯体为何要那么细致的观察。但Master越是离得遥远他对Master就越是渴望。他怀疑Master会接受他三个月如果他们依然对彼此满意可以考虑见面的提议完全是笃定他根本撑不过三个月。空气里的每一个因子都嗅的到他按耐不住的诉求。

手机在桌上再次震动起来，短讯，“你脑子里嗡嗡的杂音打扰了我观赏你进食的乐趣，关掉它。”

“抱歉，Master。”

他颤栗起来，为短讯里的威严而颤栗。他从未遇到过这样的Master，他让他兴奋地颤抖。上帝保佑，他一定要熬过这三个月，他迫不及待的想见他。


	2. Chapter 2

第二次“会面”Master测试了他的耐久力，欣赏了他高潮的表情和声调各异的呻吟，他庆幸Master选择的道具都不会造成难以忍受的性痛苦，他不喜欢性痛楚，无论多么精妙的给予都不会给他带来多少快感，他喜欢服侍取悦，他沉醉于让Master因他而获得快乐的满足感。Master这样的安排是刻意还是巧合他无从得知，如果是刻意那么这个Master无疑是他遇到的最聪明的一位。他越来越想见他。 

第三次“会面”没有展示没有测试，Master只是没完没了的让他煮茶，他喝掉第十杯茶的时候终于忍不住抬头看向监视器，“Master，我看不出这有什么意义。”

短讯，”取悦我是你唯一的意义。“  
”这和性无关，Master。”

短讯“我决定什么是取悦我的方式。作为一个pet，你的想法太多了。”  
“抱歉，我请求您的原谅，Master。”

短讯，”走到前面的地板上跪下，今晚剩下的时间反省你为什么而受罚。“ 

 

他顺从的在地板上跪下，双膝接触到坚硬的地板，那端传来微微的凉意，他思考着Master惩罚他的用意。前两次”会面“Master极有耐心的训练他，引导他，让他不知不觉沉浸其中满足他的企望，而今天他却急于得到自己想要的东西表现的毫无耐心自私透顶。上帝，请让Master原谅他今天的过错，他发誓下次无论master给他什么命令他都不会再有任何抱怨。

第四次“会面”，Master没有任何指示。他傻呼呼的坐了四个小时，什么也没得到，心里却平静如水，离开的时候手机震动起来，“Perfect，pet. ”他紧张的手心都是汗，好险，差点就再一次让Master失望了。

“你赢得了一个奖励。允许你向我提一个要求。”   
他想了一会儿，打了几遍又删掉，最后怀着忐忑不安的心情按了发送，“我想听您的声音，Master。”

短讯，“告诉我你的名字。”  
他犹豫了一下，按下发送，“Bucky Barnes."  
短讯，”我没要求全名，你信任我，我很高兴。下次你会听到我的声音，Bucky。“  
他激动的颤抖起来。

第五次”会面“，他走进包间，手机震动起来，他屏住呼吸按下接听键，”Hello，pet."那声音和他想像中的任何一种都不同，丝滑如水，贴在耳边凉凉的，无比清爽，他抿了下嘴唇，略显紧张的回应， ”Master。“

第六次“会面”...第七次“会面”...他和Master之间渐渐培养出妙不可言的默契，期待周末的来临开始成为他的习惯，第八次“会面”，他在想像中描摹Master的面容，迷失在自己编织的梦幻中，Master愠怒的声音从扬声器中传出来，“停止拼凑我的模样，pet。”他从梦中惊醒，不迭的道歉。他又一次被惩罚。

那是很早以前学校体罚顽劣学生的常用手段，蹲下身体双手从膝盖下穿过揪住耳朵，这个姿势很像瑜伽但比瑜伽难受多了，他被罚保持这个姿势整整一小时，好几次差点失去平衡摔倒在地板上。

惩罚结束Master平静的声音传来，“很好，作为奖励允许你提一个问题。”   
他再一次为Master精准的判断折服，“为什么不能想像您的模样？”  
”我以为你提出三个月后见面是想发展长期关系。“  
”是的。“噢，他明白了Master的用意，如果他预先为Master设想好了具体的形象那么到他们真正见面的时候真实的Master不符合他的期待那将多么尴尬。  
聪明的Master预想的那么深远。上帝，他快爱上他了。

最近他突然变的很忙，一个老客户因为家暴陷入无法脱身的丑闻，他的妻子拒绝庭外和解，他拜访了受害人提出金额巨大的赔偿金，无奈久攻不下，花了三个星期才查出受害人早前收了竞争对手的贿赂为把这位议员在中期选举中拉下马故意死咬不放，两个都不是好鸟。他最终解决了这个案子，累的像条狗却翻来覆去的睡不着。

他头一次在不是周末的日子约Master”见面“。Master令他感激万分的同意了”会面“。

他走进房间，发现床上摆放着一对金色的铜铃，短讯，”脱光衣服，把它们系在脚踝上。“

他系上脚铃，踩在地毯上，每走一步都会发出清脆的响铃声，散落在偌大的房间里显得极其情色诱人，他感到极度羞耻，脸红的快烧起来，明明他做过比这羞耻的多的动作，可他的脸还是随着铜铃的响声一阵阵发烫。

 

电话Master专属的铃声响起来，按下接听键，”你很美，Bucky."  
他顿住脚步，被这声赞美迷惑的不知所措，这不是Master第一次赞美他，这是Master第一次赞美之后称呼了他的名字。亲密的非比寻常。  
想见Master的渴望比之前更加无法抑制的争先恐后的从皮肤下爬出来。他渴望Master的手贴上他的肌肤，他会为那份真实虔诚的哭出来。

 

“去床上，躺下。”  
他乖乖的躺在棉质的床单上，发现床头柜上放着两瓶矿泉水，他疑惑是不是太多了。  
扬声器里传来轻笑，”你会用到的。“

 

他的确用到了，一个晚上八次高潮可以写进他个人的吉尼斯记录。混杂着汗水呻吟和铜铃声响的高潮。他被要求摆出各种姿势，有些非常夸张，他得尽十二分的努力才能保持，尽管使用的只是寻常道具却在Master的指令下变成开发他身体的神秘利器，他从不知道一个震动棒能让他尖叫到失神。  
他喘息着汗水涔涔的揪紧床单，眼神飘忽迷离。

 

”描述你的感觉。“

他沉默了一会儿，让大脑从彼岸飘回来，”感觉身体变轻了，Master."那些因糟糕的案件带来的负面情绪诸如焦躁，愤怒，惶惑统统随着炫目的高潮被带走了。整个过程他一秒钟都没想到案子，他全部的心思都被Master牢牢捏在手心里。上帝，我爱他。

”很好，希望你喜欢你得到的，晚安，Bucky."

电话挂断后，他静静的躺在床上，暗自下定决心，他一定要争取到三个月期满的见面机会。他爱他，哪怕他是个五十岁的秃头大叔他也会爱他。

自从第九次那次激动人心的“会面”过去后，他发现自己无法专心工作，有一次在庭审时走神险些酿成大祸。浑浑噩噩过了一个星期后，他鼓起勇气在第十次“会面”结束后擅自向Master提了一个要求。他说的支支吾吾结结巴巴和他在庭上滔滔不绝咄咄逼人的气势判若两人。 

 

“所以你想要二十四小时？这从实际操作上是不可能的，我无法像你在这个房间里一样随时随地回应你。”

“不，Master，我理解您的忧虑，我不奢求您二十四小时，我只期望在那个房间以外您有空的时候回应我。只要能感受到您在我身边就行了，不然我，我无法工作无法生活。”

“你真的那么想要我？”  
“无时无刻，我无时无刻不在想着您。”  
“乖孩子的要求总是令人难以拒绝的，好，我答应你。”  
他感激的亲吻了那对铜铃，仿佛那是Master的化身。

他的生活发生了巨大的变化，他为每一条来自Master的短讯心如鹿撞，同事问他是否恋爱了，总是频繁的翻看手机，他神秘的笑而不语。

三个月期限终于像蜗牛一般爬到尽头，他和Master一共”会面“十六次，最后一个月他们多次交换短讯，相处愉快。

他问Master是否允许他挑选见面地点。  
Master回复，”随你高兴。“

那是他朋友经营的一处私人会所，他挑选了一个采光良好的房间，抵达的时候被告知他的客人已经先到了。

他站在门前，手放在把手上比第一次出庭还要紧张万分，心下一横，咔嗒一声轻响，门缓缓打开，那个人站在阳光中，一头柔软的金发，身材瘦小，脸庞秀美，穿一件浅色休闲西装，配着同样休闲的卡其裤，双手插在兜里，姿态自信从容，天哪，就是这个人，就是这个人让他神魂颠倒。这个站在金色光晕里的男人，难以想像这样的身躯里竟然隐藏着那么巨大的能量，Master身形和内在的强烈反差让他震撼的说不出话来。

他听到自己擂鼓般的心跳，天哪，他注视的太久了，Master并不恼怒只是从浓密秀气的睫毛下玩味的看着他。Master仰视着他却没有一丝不自在。他聪明的Master知道他一早赢得了他的敬意，他爱死了他那份自信。

“Steve Rogers,幸会。”他伸出手来。  
“Bucky Barnes，”他缓缓屈膝，跪在他面前，握住Master艺术家般纤长的手指，“at your service。”

End


End file.
